


К чёрту все облака

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, preIW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: История тех самых смсок





	К чёрту все облака

Это очень, очень старый телефон. Ни полифонии, ни приличного шрифта, паршивого 3G, и то нет. Роджерс, похоже, купил его на гаражной распродаже – или выбрал в каком-нибудь заплесневелом магазине для гиков-антикваров, вынув из корзинки с надписью «Нестареющая классика».

Проще говоря, им бы орехи колоть, а не звать на помощь самого разыскиваемого парня на планете, но у Тони аллергия на арахис. На Стива Роджерса, с недавних пор – тоже. 

Телефон находит свою могилу в ящике стола. Письмо отправляется туда же. Тони не швыряет эти жалкие обломки несбывшегося в утилизатор исключительно потому…

Ну, потому что будет гораздо приятнее швырнуть их лживому ублюдку в безупречную физиономию, вот почему. Да, определённо, только поэтому.

У Тони полно дел. Всё как он привык, как умеет: новые ноги для Роуди, новый костюм для Питера, новая жизнь для себя самого, новые обещания Пеппер – и в этот раз он непременно их сдержит, она – якорь и опора, она не предаст. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, нет нужды оборачиваться назад и мучить себя бессмысленными «что, если бы». Нет причин вытаскивать припавшую пылью, почти забытую бомбу замедленного действия, лежащую глубоко в столе.

Но вот подскочить от внезапного звука пришедшей смс – совершенно нормально. Тони лезет в стол, вытаскивает овальное тельце, сердито светящее старомодным окошком. Рука опять начинает ныть, противно тянет под ложечкой. Надо бы принять нитроглицерин.

Вместо этого он просто смотрит на крошечный прямоугольник сообщения и чувствует, что падает. Края пропасти, из которой он, сдирая ногти и не жалея себя, вылез и от которой отполз, оказывается, совсем недалеко, осыпаются под ногами, зыбучий песок безжизненной пустыни снова пытается втянуть его туда, где нет ни воды, ни жизни, ни смысла – ничего. 

— Роуди!

Тот возникает рядом не мгновенно, как Пятница, зато въяве, настоящий и живой, слава всем несуществующим богам всех неизведанных вселенных, живой! – сжимает Тони за плечо, тревожно вглядывается в лицо.

— Ты весь белый. Что стряслось, Тони? 

Понимание на его лице проступает сразу же, и Роуди рычит, забрасывает телефон обратно в его маленькую тюрьму, в компанию старых бумаг и поломанных ручек. 

— Стоило бы вообще выбросить эту дрянь, — сердито шепчет он. – Но чёрт знает, как пойдёт дальше – вдруг… неважно.

Сердце наконец начинает отпускать, и Тони слабо усмехается.

— Вдруг я решу сдать его Россу?

— Я дружу с самым выдающимся кретином современности, — отозвался Роуди и так захлопнул ящик, что загудел весь стол. – Но меня-то таким не считай, ладно? Вдруг всё-таки потребуется… ты понимаешь. Связаться.

— Кто вообще заряжал эту штуку? – спохватившись, спрашивает Тони. – Пятница?

Конечно, это она. Тони мог бы и не спрашивать, это ведь её работа – держать всё, что сложнее скрепки для бумаг, в полном порядке, следовательно – заряженным и готовым к бою. Броня, кофеварка, робот-пылесос, запасной реактор, вся техника, которая может потребоваться ему хотя бы теоретически. Теперь вот телефон. Не стоит рычать на программу, честно исполняющую долг.

— Ладно, — бормочет он, поднимаясь и думая, что это очень в стиле Роджерса: не отступать. Не успокаиваться, пока не добьётся своего. Любой нормальный человек отправил бы письмо и утих, ожидая ответа, но Стив — тот самый чахлый парнишка, что раз за разом подделывал документы, чтобы попасть на войну. – Ладно, проехали.

— Тони, — тревожно говорит Роуди, пока они идут – медленно, всё ещё слишком медленно, ноги всё ещё плохо слушаются Роуди, а у Тони всё ещё кружится и тянет под сердцем, так что бегать не стоит, — Тони, ты же не натворишь глупостей?

— Это каких? – рефлекторно ощетинивается Тони. Он привык к тому, что Роуди и Пеппер знают его как облупленного, но это не повод так сразу признаваться. Или всё-таки? – Думаешь, буду звонить ему и скулить в трубку?

— Думаю, последнее, что тебе нужно – вот так психовать, — заявляет Роуди. – И ещё думаю, что Кэп – та ещё скотина. Натворил дел, так мог бы оставить тебя в покое.

Тони горько смеётся, но в груди у него на мгновение делается так холодно, что даже сердце ныть перестаёт, как от глубокой заморозки. В покое? Кэп? Его? 

— Говорят, людям трудно поверить в то, что что-нибудь кончилось насовсем, — говорит он, потому что Роуди, чуть покачиваясь на непривычных пока ногах, смотрит на него тревожно и… и заботливо. Надо бы взвиться, объяснить, что Тони Старк крут и велик, не нужна ему забота, но ему нужна. Чёрт, иногда тепло и неравнодушие того, кто рядом, делают промозглый мир чуточку лучше, и снова можно жить дальше. – Кэп точно из таких. Я… не знаю. Может быть, тоже. 

— Мстители не кончились, — упрямо напоминает Роуди. — _Ты_ не кончился. Передать не могу, как я этому рад. 

— Я тоже, — вздыхает Тони. Это ложь. Он должен радоваться, что остался в живых, но радость словно выкачали из жизни, оставив пустоту. Безвоздушное пространство, в котором он тонет, захлёбываясь и глотая ничто. – Я тоже, Роуди. 

Он не думает о телефоне. Старательно не думает о том, что там Роджерс ему прислал – открытку с виноватым щенком? Сердитое селфи? Сто десять причин, почему Тони Старк – козёл? Просьбу о помощи? 

Наверное, даже сто десять причин были бы просьбой о помощи, вот только Тони не хочет ему помогать. Больше не хочет.

Вторая смс приходит за полночь. Самое рабочее время – Тони как раз догадался, как заставить нано-частицы группироваться по заданным параметрам, утрись, Хэнк Пим! – и поначалу он даже не опознаёт короткого звяканья. Потом откладывает в сторону банку с кружащимся в ней ало-золотым облаком, раздражённо встаёт, лезет в ящик. Дурацкое окошко светит ему недовольным глазом, но Тони не глядит в ответ. Он относит чёртову штуковину к сейфу, где держит самые опасные образцы, кладёт туда, закрывает дверцу.

Когда он поворачивается к сейфу спиной, минутное облегчение сменяется тоской и злостью на себя, старого дурака, привыкшего верить в сказки.

— Всё непременно получится, — бормочет он, ожесточённо сражаясь с упрямыми крошечными роботами. Придётся делать ещё одну версию реактора, но это получится _тоже_, не будь он Тони Старк. – Всё! Непременно! Да хрен там!

Эти проклятущие смски хуже журналистов, Обадайи, кардиореанимации и кошмаров, в которых Тони снова и снова видит старую запись и бешеные глаза Кэпа. Они как заноза: зацепишь – болит и дёргает, и забыть не получается, а Тони больше всего на свете хочет забыть. Не помнить ни того дня, ни чёртова Противостояния, ни – особенно, это особенно! – того, что действительно поверил. Был уверен, что если будет стараться достаточно, если будет достаточно хорошим…

Он не заглядывает в сейф почти три месяца. Потом всё-таки приходится: у Питера хороший костюм, но он подросток, а на подростках вещи просто горят. Нужно всегда иметь запас на всякий случай. Тони не глядя ссыпает в ладонь нужные запчасти, смотрит на мёртвый, безопасный мобильник. Просто кусок пластика и металла – но щит, едва не стоивший ему жизни, тоже ведь всего лишь кусок металла, и Стив – тоже просто человек…

Давно пора закрыть дверцу сейфа и ту невидимую, но сорванную с петель дверь в душе, куда каждый день сквозит ветром потери и откуда тянутся липкие щупальца страха и сожалений, но Тони не может. Он смотрит и смотрит на телефон – тот словно магнит, притягивающий взгляд, — и хочет уничтожить его так же сильно, как включить. Узнать. Поверить снова.

Может быть, у Роджерса было то же самое. Может быть, тогда, в бункере, он хотел убить так же сильно, как…

— Убирайся нахрен, — выдыхает Тони. К глазам подступает стыдное, горячее, он что было сил хлопает сейфовой дверью, и металл возмущённо гудит. – Оставь! Меня! В покое!

Чёртова штуковина снится ему каждую ночь. Наяву, потому что спать Тони больше не может, это привычно, даже Пеппер всё так же спит рядом и гонит его в тёплый душ, надеясь, что это поможет. Тони знает, что нет. Он никогда ей об этом не скажет. Лёжа рядом и слушая её чуткое дыхание, он думает, думает…

Эти мысли язвят и режут хуже любого яда и острия. 

Что, если Стив перестал писать? Понял, что ответа не дождётся, а то и настроил уведомления о прочтении, и тогда уже сообразил, что пишет в пустоту. Роджерс упрямец, но не безумец, пробивать стены головой ему рано или поздно надоест, и если Противостояние отняло у Тони лет двадцать, заставив постареть, то ему ведь, должно быть, прибавило не меньше? Успел он осознать, что иногда проволоку лучше перерезать, а не идти на неё грудью? Успел повзрослеть?

Тони надеется, что да, но не слишком в это верит, потому что люди не меняются, посмотрите хоть на него. Из этого неверия напрямую следует другая опция, гораздо более вероятная и опасная. 

Стив всё ещё ему пишет. Конечно, не каждый день, в бегах не до упражнений в эпистолярном жанре, но – пишет, и у Тони глухо ноет в груди, стоит представить себе, что именно хранится на сервере оператора связи. 

Будь ты проклят, Старк?

Я ни о чём не жалею?

Мне нравились Мстители, жаль, что им конец?

Ты молчал об Альтроне – я молчал о Баки, всё справедливо, хватит вести себя как обиженный ребёнок?

Тони, у нас есть общее дело, хотя бы ради него давай попытаемся снова?

Иди ты к чёрту, Тони, трусливая ты дрянь!

Пеппер беспокойно вздыхает рядом – верная, надёжная, когда-то отчаянно любимая Пеппер, умеющая по ритму его дыхания понимать, когда ему снится кошмар. Сейчас её тепло рядом – бесценная, незаслуженная роскошь, а что до любви… случается, что кто-нибудь падает с такой высоты и так больно, что даже не чувствует боли. Шок отрезает всё, спасая тело от гибели, и сейчас Тони не может её любить, не может любить _никого_. Может быть, это изменится. Хорошо бы это изменилось, но уверенным быть нельзя. Питер – другое дело, он как-то сразу стал Тони своим, волшебный нахальный мальчишка, раз за разом лезущий в самое пекло. Уговорить его не быть героем, прислушаться к голосу рассудка невозможно, только и остаётся что стелить соломку направо и налево – и этому бегу наперегонки с опасностью не видно конца.

Если бы он мог уговорить себя самого! Но нет. Стоит вспомнить о том, что сервер не хранит сообщения до бесконечности – и Тони выскальзывает из постели, бормочет что-то утешительное встревоженно вскинувшейся сквозь сон Пеппер и оказывается перед сейфом, сам не зная, что сильней: бессонница, превратившая мир вокруг в череду зыбких теней или сон, подступающий неумолимо, как волна. 

Мобильник ложится в руку тяжело и уверенно. Странно, с виду он такой дешёвый, пластик должен весить всего ничего, но раньше умели делать по-настоящему твёрдые вещи. Людей тоже – не успеешь увернуться, расшибёшься в кровь. Тони вот расшибся. Он думает об этом, глядя на медленно загорающийся экранчик, накрепко закрывает глаза. Пин-кода в этой штуковине нет, трассера тоже, это он проверил первым делом, когда ещё опасался, что Росс может попытаться отследить беглецов через него, а то и попытаться взять их его руками… но нет. Даже Россу такая бредовая идея в голову не пришла. Зато он сам, гениальный Тони Старк, мастак на дурацкие идеи – вздумал же пугаться, что несказанные слова пропадут и истают где-нибудь в путанице данных. С чего бы Стиву ему писа…

Звяканье сигнала заставляет его вздрогнуть и зажмуриться ещё крепче. Нет, он не станет читать. Там или извинения, а в них толку нет, или разочарование, ещё более бессмысленное. Или Стив просто решил…

Звяк!

Телефон разражается целой серией этих примитивных немелодичных звуков. Словно монеты, сыплющиеся в ведро. Тони каменеет от этого перезвона, долго не верит воцарившейся следом тишине. Потом позволяет себе осторожный взгляд на экран. Рядом с моргающим конвертиком царствует уверенная девятка.

Кажется, Стив посылает ему по два сообщения в месяц. До чего же аккуратный парень. Впрочем, неудивительно – вспомнить хоть его спартанскую комнату на базе. Там даже постель была застлана под линеечку, и флаг над изголовьем висел так, словно Стив его выверял отвесом. 

Отчего-то Тони начинает смеяться. Это дурацкий, глупый смех, но остановиться он не может – держит в ладони комок нагретого пластика и хохочет, как гиена – хрипло, срывая горло. Стоит представить Стива с зажатыми в зубах гвоздями и молотком, придирчиво вымеряющего расстояние от одного угла до другого – и смех, беспричинный и совершенно невесёлый, поднимается внутри. Они тратили столько времени на глупости, мелочи, ерунду – и проебались в самом главном, что не поправишь ни карандашными отметками на побелке, ни лазерным отвесом – ничем. Ну разве не смешно?

Телефон вздрагивает в его руке, как живое сердце. Толкается, напоминая о себе, и Тони, не думая ни о чём – потому что думать означает сомневаться, за сомнениями идёт страх, а за страхом – ослепляющая ярость, — отщёлкивает крышку.

Последнее сообщение не вместилось в память. Неуклюжий древний шрифт, точно клинопись, предлагает удалить лишние данные, и разве это не то, чего Тони бы хотел? Удалить всё, никогда не вспоминать? Захлопнуть дверь и поменять замки? 

— Нет, — шепчет он, не чувствуя губ. Под сердцем снова поселяется пустота, но другая: не бездна, грозящая поглотить жалкие остатки кораблекрушения, чёрт, жизнекрушения! – а тонко звенящая, оплетающая неверной ниточкой надежды. Прорастающая остро и больно, как крошечными зелёными копьями прорастает трава. – Нет. 

Ничему-то жизнь его не учит.

«Закат цвета твоей брони. Я хотел нарисовать, но не получилось».

Тони растерянно моргает. Он ожидал чего угодно, но это?

— Да ты романтик, Кэп, — бормочет он, открывая следующее сообщение. Его Стив прислал неделю назад, и это чертовски странно, словно идти назад во времени. – Надеюсь, в Ваканде тебя не укусила какая-нибудь ядовитая муха, а не то…

«Баки решил лечь в заморозку. Слишком опасен для всех. Винит себя».

Кажется, это его, Тони, укусило что-то ядовитое, прямо за сердце, и отрава уже течёт по жилам – ярость, ненависть чистейшей воды, скорбь, не утихшая с годами и ставшая ещё сильнее за последние месяцы. Он ничего не успел ни тогда, ни теперь, а теперь даже хитроумная система работы с воспоминаниями ничем не поможет – на пепле не построишь ничего, а в Тони сейчас хуже чем пепел, это круто просоленная земля, на которой, кажется, не прорастёт ничего и никогда, но…

Каково сейчас Стиву, интересно? Каково это – знать, что выбрал свободу – и теперь твой собственный лучший друг должен спать во льдах, из которых едва выбрался? Ни защиты в суде, ни честного имени, ни помощи врачей и реабилитологов – ничего, только вакандская глушь и приветливо открытая пасть криокамеры, от одного взгляда в которую должно бросать в дрожь.

— Чтоб тебя, — выдыхает Тони. – Нашёл кому сочувствовать!

Но это лучше, стократ лучше, чем раз за разом невольно вспоминать равнодушное лицо Барнса и… и всё, что случилось там, на лесной дороге.

— Тони? 

Он так резко захлопывает телефон, что крышка чуть не трескается, оборачивается к Пеппер, судорожно подыскивает подходящее к случаю враньё.

— Снова не можешь спать? – она рядом, тёплая и разморенная сном, но уже подобравшаяся в ожидании очередных неприятностей. Вот кто он для неё: неприятность, постоянная опасность, вечный источник проблем. И всё-таки Пеппер его любит или говорит, что любит, всё-таки она остаётся рядом, пусть у них и были трудные времена, а это дорогого стоит.

— Угу, — он прячет телефон в карман домашних штанов. Это быстрее и незаметнее, чем снова упаковывать его в сейф. – Решил доработать пару костюмов.

— Тони Старк: гений, механик, портной, — она смотрит так же недоверчиво и осторожно, как и он в ответ. Нет ничего хуже, чем ругаться ночью, в глухой собачий час, когда даже скорые летают чаще обычного, торопясь то к одному, то к другому, но сейчас Пеппер слишком устала, чтобы читать ему мораль. – Идём, Тони. Я сделаю тебе массаж.

— _Я_ сделаю тебе массаж, — предлагает он. Неплохой способ успокоиться: пока он скользит ладонями по бледной коже в россыпи веснушек, усталость берёт своё, туманит голову и тянет в сон, тревожный и короткий, но лучше, чем ничего.

Во сне Тони снова и снова видит страну, в которой не бывал никогда. Заросшего по уши Кэпа, быстрые поклоны каких-то широких зелёных листьев, гнущихся под ветром, широкую полосу заката, алого и золотого, как его броня. 

Удивительно, но во сне Стив не кажется ему ни злым, ни лживым. 

— Мистер Старк, мистер Старк!.. ой, что это?

Тони поспешно убирает телефон с глаз долой. Юный Питер вездесущ и неудержим, как… как… Тони даже не может подобрать подходящего сравнения. Он просто Питер Паркер, герой – быстрый, решительный, слишком храбрый и неравнодушный, ещё не траченый жизнью, не знающий вкуса предательства – настоящий молодой герой. Тони не умеет обращаться с детьми, а тем более с подростками, так что даже не пытается заменить парню отца или что-нибудь в этом роде, просто старается не слишком к нему привязываться – тщетно, — и заботится о том, чтобы мальчишка не свернул себе шею. Это, последнее, получается лучше: Питер до сих пор жив-здоров. Удивительное везение для парня, рискующего подходить со спины к человеку, недавно пережившему самый жуткий опыт в своей жизни и постоянно вооружённому. Впрочем, хорошим людям везёт, так ведь?

От него вот удача отвернулась. Наверное, заслужил.

— Это так, ерунда, — он убирает телефон в карман на груди. Как-то не выдалось времени ни прочесть остальные сообщения, ни убрать чёртову штуковину на место. Наверное, дело в том, что гаджет, при всех его недостатках, приятно держать в руках. Успокаивает, хотя должно быть наоборот, тяжесть быстро сделалась привычной, нужной. Не в первый раз, на самом деле: тяжесть брони действует так же. – Привет из прошлого.

— Наверное, его выкопали из слоя с динозаврами, — Питер усаживается рядом и беззастенчиво тащит к себе пончик из коробки. Тот самый, на который Тони нацелился секундой раньше – и вот как дети это чувствуют? Бог весть. – Может, он даже видел Большой Взрыв. 

— Чего тебе, умник? – если не оборвать, Питер будет болтать до потери сознания, и Тони, пожалуй, начинает понимать, отчего Кэп и остальные закатывали глаза, когда он сам принимался разглагольствовать на интересующие темы вроде портала между мирами или особенно занятных свойств оружия читаури. – Ты должен быть в школе, нет?

— Фу, школа, — Питер кривится. – Я пойду ко второму уроку. Просто… ну, просто заглянул. Подумал, может, вы здесь – и вы здесь, круто же!

— Круто, — соглашается Тони. Отчего-то во второй раз открывать сообщения труднее, чем в первый: то ли потому, что сейчас он не умирает от бессонницы, то ли потому, что во второй раз всегда страшнее — ты уже знаешь, что будет больно, а анестезия первичного шока уступает место горечи сбывшихся ожиданий. В общем, хорошо, что Питер здесь. Его присутствие — хороший повод потянуть время. — А знаешь, что не круто? Письмо от школьной администрации. Твоя тётка не одобрит, и я тоже.

Питер смотрит на него с нескрываемой обидой ребёнка, которому Санта Клаус вместо мешка подарков принёс нотацию о плохом поведении.

— Вы зануда, — замечает он. — Что это с вами, мистер Старк? Раньше вы таким не были. Когда вы везли меня в Германию...

— Была война, — напоминает Тони, пытаясь представить себе реакцию Питера на фирменное капитанское занудство. До его уровня всем им расти и расти, и сколько раз он подкалывал Стива, когда того заносило — не сосчитать. Зато каждый раз, как слишком правильные, скучные, очевидные истины Стив произносил так, что в бушующем мире появлялась надёжная опора, Тони помнит до сих пор. Бесценное было время — и всё оказалось ложью. — Закончи год на максимуме, и у меня будет для тебя подарок.

— Новый костюм? — глаза Питера вспыхивают. Господи, какой же он ещё ребёнок, и вот этого ребёнка он, старый идиот, потащил в самую грязную из всех войн, какую можно представить — войну между своими. Тони качает головой, видит на лице Питера разочарование и быстро говорит:

— Курсы вождения тебе точно не помешают, как считаешь?

— Смысл? — Питер всё ещё дуется, но энтузиазм понемногу разгорается в его глазах. — У меня нет машины, и тётя Мэй... ну, в общем, я смогу купить её нескоро.

— Научись водить, — предлагает Тони. Это максимум, который он может сказать, чтобы всё не выглядело как подкуп или злокозненное обещание. — Ты же знаешь, как говорят: живи так, словно у тебя уже есть то, чего тебе хочется, так оно и появится быстрей.

— Тогда я прямо сейчас стартую в космос, — хихикает Питер. — И у меня сам собой появится новый костюм.

Если бы Питер знал, как он прав — но Тони не собирается выдавать себя. Он скармливает Питеру оставшиеся пончики и отправляет в школу, а себе заказывает ещё кофе. Крепкий и горький, тот всё-таки недостаточно горек. Недостаточно обжигает.

Зато сообщения жгут огнём, каждая буква. Тони кажется, что они намертво впечатались в память, и каждое — как мифические пламенные письмена. Мене, мене, текел, упарсин... вот только Тони — не Вальтасар, а эта угроза ничуть не туманна. Оглядеться и задуматься, прекрасный совет, но запоздалый. Если бы Тони раньше знал, какой камень Стив носит на душе и за пазухой... но он не знал.

"Мне очень жаль. Понимаю, от этого тебе вряд ли легче, но мне действительно очень..."

Следующее. Тони просто не может читать о том, как Стив сожалеет. Это и вправду ничего не делает легче, только заставляет сердце болезненно сжиматься, потому что при всём, что Кэп натворил, он — последний человек, которому Тони причинил бы боль по доброй воле.

"Видел тебя в новостях. Надеюсь, вы будете счастливы, ты этого заслуживаешь".

Тони не сразу замечает, что между этим и следующим сообщением прошло почти три недели. Большой перерыв. Наверное, Стив решил не отвлекать его от всей этой суматохи с помолвкой — или, что гораздо вероятней, был отчаянно занят в каком-нибудь жутком захолустье. Нёс туда своё представление о том, что хорошо и что плохо, истреблял зло — этакий Галахад, лишившийся щита, но по-прежнему достойный Грааля. 

Господи, какая чушь лезет в голову. Рыцари Круглого Стола по возрасту подходят скорее Питеру. Тони открывает новое сообщение и понимает, что ошибся. Стив точно такой же блаженный идиот с больной совестью и гипертрофированной моральной чистотой.

"Не стал нашивать новую звезду. Старая совсем истрепалась, но... это было бы неправильно. Нечестно. Носить щит твоего"

Господи, он о Говарде. У Тони к горлу подкатывает комок злости, ревнивой любви и сознания собственной недостойности — как всегда, когда речь так или иначе заходит об отце. В одно сообщение всё, что Стив хотел сказать, не уместилось, но Тони не уверен, что хочет читать следующее. Пожалуй, даже уверен, что нет, не хочет — и именно потому заставляет себя нажать на моргающий прямоугольник.

"отца тоже было нечестно. Мы не успели по-настоящему подружиться, но я успел узнать его и уверен"

Чёрт возьми. Сердце колотится у Тони где-то в глотке, и если всё дело в этом, если Стив так и не смог простить ему того, что он — не его отец...

"что он бы тобой гордился, Тони. Я так и не успел тебе сказать, а жаль. Я должен был – это и многое другое».

Тони сидит над чашкой так долго, что кофе подёргивается плёнкой. В груди словно заново проделали дыру, и в неё свистит и свистит ветер – холодный, иссушающий ветер скорби. То, что так долго мучило его незавершённостью, то, чего не могла поправить даже хитроумная система контроля воспоминаний, прямо сейчас подсыхает, съёживается, осыпается чешуйками и уносится прочь – и почему так, почему именно сейчас вечно незаживающая рана решила затянуться, Тони не знает. Но чувствует, что дело в этих чёртовых сообщениях. Ими Стив что-то сделал с ним, сам того не зная, и продолжает делать, прямо сейчас, и это…

Дзынь!

Новый конвертик вспыхивает на месте погасшего. Хм. Значит, Стив ухитрился настроить автоматическое удаление просмотренных, на этом-то кирпиче… и это удивительно. Может быть, пуш-ап сообщения?.. Да что за бред, в самом деле!

Просто Стив не хочет оставлять следов, вот и всё. Тони сердито смотрит на мерцающий экран, пытаясь понять, что с этой версией не так. Она неправильная, но почему?

Ответ приходит мгновенно: потому что Стив — не трус. Кто угодно, но не трус, и нет, он не стал бы подозревать Тони в том, что тот спит и видит, как бы поскорее сдать его Россу или кому-нибудь ещё.

Значит, дело в другом. Стив вызывает его на разговор, и хочет этого разговора гораздо больше, чем добиться того, чтобы он, Тони, сидел и раз за разом перечитывал его сообщения.

Чёрт. Чёрт. Он же не станет? Он же по-прежнему рассержен, вне себя от злости и смертельно оскорблён тем, как Стив два с лишним года пудрил ему мозги, верно?

Тони смотрит на моргающую иконку так, словно в той спрятаны все тайны мира. Гораздо больше, чем все тайны мира: в ней, возможно, спрятана тайна Стива Роджерса — человека более цельного, упрямого и интересного ему, чем весь остальной мир. Как так случилось, один бог знает, но ведь случилось же, и разве не поэтому Противостояние до сих пор так болит? 

— Как я тебя ненавижу, — шепчет Тони, понимая, что пропал. Давно пропал, даже до того, как решил открыть первое из сообщений, а не выбросить дурацкое послание в утилизатор. Ещё раньше, чем впервые увидел, каким Стив может быть двуличным. Гораздо раньше, чем поверил ему, решил идти за ним, считать его мнение пусть не всегда правильным, но весомым, значимым... да с первого взгляда пропал, нет смысла врать. Ни любовь к Пеппер, с каждым днём всё больше похожая на судорожные попытки удержаться на плаву, ни все их со Стивом споры и несовпадения ничего в этом не изменили, и попытки усмирить непрошеное чувство провалились, одна за другой. Если уж Противостояние не помогло перестать его любить... — Как я тебя ненавижу!

Это ложь, и Тони это знает. Он мог стрелять в Стива из всех стволов, но никогда, никогда не мог его ненавидеть. 

Он обречён на Стива Роджерса — и это он знает тоже. 

"Уверен, ты дашь мне в челюсть, как только мы встретимся снова".

Тони выдыхает, читая это. Проглатывает отчаянно горький и густой, как холодная смола, окончательно потерявший весь аромат кофе. Встаёт и прячет телефон в карман — пусть там и остаётся, и никакая сила не заставит Тони снова похоронить его в сейфе или столе.

— Даже не сомневайся, Кэп, — бормочет он. — Даже не сомневайся.

На душе становится не просто легче — с неё словно сорвали свинцовый жилет. Тони полной грудью вдыхает серое небо — сегодня пасмурно, капли сползают по стёклам припаркованных машин, прохожие ёжатся, кутаясь в плащи, — и отправляется жить дальше.

Больше нет необходимости всматриваться в блёклый экран допотопного чудовища. Нет нужды ждать новых сообщений — хоть они и будут, Тони уверен, и он прочтёт их все до единого, и в этом он уверен тоже. Не нужно на них отвечать, выбирая слова: всё, что он хочет сказать Стиву в ответ, будет сказано лично, так что остаётся только ждать встречи. 

Сам того не зная, Стив дал ему новую надежду, и Тони знает, что она не обманет — потому что Капитан Америка не врёт, а Стив Роджерс... что ж, он, кажется, уже понял, к чему приводят попытки молчать о важном. Тони понимает это тоже, прямо сейчас. Если бы он с самого начала не морочил себе голову, если бы хоть раз решился рассказать Стиву о том, как тот ему дорог...

— До встречи, Кэп, — произносит он так, словно вокруг снова база Мстителей, и Стив снова обещает скучать, а вокруг — зелень и солнце, и всё ещё можно исправить. Может быть, так и есть — до сих пор, и к чёрту все облака мира. — Надеюсь, ты не струсишь.

Телефон толкается у него в кармане, как второе сердце, и Тони решает, что это и есть ответ.


End file.
